legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAnomaly3/My Idea For A Castle World
This is my idea for a new castle world. I have had this idea for some time, and thought I should share it with you. I will need ideas for a name for this world, as well as names for the NPCs, and names for the various areas (as you can see, I'm no good at coming up with LU style names). In this blog post, I will go over the main mission chain, but there will be other mission chains, much like the Ninjago Monestary. First area: Castle You land at the top of a tall tower, and walk down the staircase to the bottom. Along the way you pass various chests and other smashables. When you reach the bottom, a knight NPC is there to greet you. He tells you that the maelstrom are trying to reach the castle, but the knights and some Sentinel guards have gone out to stop them. First though, he tells you to buy a squire's helm, and a squire's shield and sword. Once you put them on, he tells you to speak to the gate guard. The gate guard asks you to help him find his bronze key, which will let you open the gate. Once you find it (it will be in one of the chests in the tower), he tells you to keep it, as it turns out that he had a spare all along. He then tells you to find the commander, who is out in the battlefield. As you leave the castle, you can see a big jousting arena to your left, and a tent to your right labelled 'The Hall of Fame'. These will be explained later. You then enter the next area, the woods. Second area: The Woods The woods don't have much purpose until you get further on in the mission chain, so you can just walk through here into the battlefield. However, this is where you meet your first enemy, the stromling goblin. These enemies tend to travel in packs of two or three here, but aren't very hard to defeat. They look like the small trolls from Lego Castle, and tend to be everywhere in this world. As, at the moment, the woods don't serve much purpose, you can walk straight into the third area. Third area: The Battlefield As you walk into this large area, three things become apparent. One, the large purple and black maelstrom infected tower in the distance. Two, the smaller tower nearby. Three, the long line of knight and sentinel NPCs locked in battle with two types of enemy, the stromling goblin and the black knight. The black knight walks around with a group of goblins, and leads them in battle. They are also much stronger than the goblins. They look like the dragon knights from Lego Kingdoms, and wear a ragged cape and hold a standard bearing the image of a stromling head. You can find the commander at the top of the smaller tower, next to a catapult, and surveying the battle below. When you speak to him, he tells you to find and defeat one black knight and three goblins (roughly equal to one squad of enemies), to build three barricades, and to fire the catapult at the maelstrom infected tower, and to hit it. He tells you that their king, the leader of the knights, has disappeared, and wants you to find out where he went. He tells you to speak to their disguise specialist, who turns out to be the court jester, who always tells jokes and speaks in rhyme. He asks you to find a maelstrom infected cape, a maelstrom infected helmet, and a maelstrom infected chainmail shirt. Once you find these items he makes a stromling disguise for you. He tells you to return to the commander, who asks you to infiltrate the maelstrom tower, and to find their leader, and to work out where the king is (maelstrom ignore you when wearing the stromling disguise, until you attack them). Fourth area: The Maelstrom Tower Once you enter the tower, you can talk to various stromling NPCs, who give small bits of information about what the king, and to some knight prisoners, who ask you to free them once you've talked to the maelstrom leader. When you climb the tower to speak to him, he realises that you're not a stromling, and attacks you. This will be the first of three boss battle instances. Whe you enter the instance, you fight him. He has a fairly large amount of health, and is about as tough as an ape invader.. He is armed with a large battleaxe, and can use it to summon stromling goblins, and clouds of poisonus maelstrom gas. When you defeat him, you gain a maelstrom infected key, which can be used to open maelstrom ore doors, such as the prison door. You can save the prisoners, and they will run to the knight's tower, fighting any maelstom that they see along the way. When you return there the commander wonders if the elves will know where the king is, and asks you to speak to their leader. Second area: The Woods You take a path to the left when you enter the woods and enter a new area. Fifth area: Elven Glade: When you enter this area you see three large, silver trees, with treehouses on top. The elven leader is on the third one, and tells you that their king has been taken too. He then tells you that if you pass three tests they will tell you who took them, and where. The first test is to find the enchanted armour in the forest. The second test is to kill ten goblins, and the third is to find a wooden key made from the sacred elven trees. Once you find these items in the woods, you tell the elven leader. The enchanted armour will reduce damge from blunt instruments (clubs, fists, etc), and the key will allow you to open magical chests. The elven leader asks you to open the chest behind him, which contains a map telling you where the kings are being held. The map reveals that the kings have been taken to the disused mine.The elven leader takes you to a path in the woods that is littered with mining equipment, and tells you to go on alone, as he is scared of the dark. You go into the entrance of the mine, a dark cave with a minecart track leading into it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts